


Harder

by Scottie_needs_fics_NOW



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 2012 WC (Mention), 2013 Finlandia Trophy, Best Friends, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scottie_needs_fics_NOW/pseuds/Scottie_needs_fics_NOW
Summary: Artur Gachinski said to Sergei Voronov while waiting for their medal ceremony: "You hugged me too soft."
Relationships: Artur Gachinski/Sergei Voronov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Harder

**Author's Note:**

> The author does not know wtf she is doing.  
> 

阿瑟用肩膀顶开旅馆房间的门，两人抱在一起撞进房间的黑暗里。门咔嗒一声关上了。谢廖沙埋在他肩膀上咯咯发笑。

「干嘛？」阿瑟恶狠狠地晃了他几下。「有什么好笑的？」

「你刚才把我拖出来的时候，」谢廖沙笑得发抖。「你不知道你有多凶神恶煞！」

「谁叫某人要在记者招待会上掐我的大腿呢？」阿瑟咬牙切齿地说，一手搂着谢廖沙的腰，一手摸到了灯的开关。在廊灯的光线中，阿瑟快速地扫视了一眼房间的布置。冰协的工作人员订的标准间，两张床，中规中矩。

谢廖沙捧起阿瑟的脸，慢慢地将他推到墙上。一条灵活的舌头伸进来与他的纠缠在一起。年长者的吻技比他好太多了，阿瑟感到身体迅速地热了起来。湿润的唇舌随即往下移动，在阿瑟的喉结上轻轻地咬了一下。

谢廖沙进行了这一番挑衅之后，又回到了阿瑟的肩膀上。

「阿瑟，我好高兴啊。」

「嗯？」

「我觉得一切都变好了，身体上，精神状态上……我的选择是对的。」

「嗯。」阿瑟说。对他来说或许没有那么好，但他仍为他的好友感到高兴。有那么几分钟，他只是抱着谢廖沙，手掌抚着他的脊背，感到精神松懈到了极致。

直到谢廖沙的手指开始调皮地拉扯阿瑟腰后的皮带。

阿瑟看了一眼，视野里谢廖沙浑圆的臀瓣触手可及，他顺手捏了几下。

「方向错了，谢廖什卡，皮带扣在前面。」

谢廖沙哼了一声，从他的肩上滑下去跪到地毯上，毫不费力地解开了上述的皮带。

阿瑟的身体兴奋地紧绷。

谢廖沙隔着内裤含住他微微凸起的冠部，那块布料迅速地濡湿了。他用唇舌连带牙齿拉扯，吮吸，直到那东西也像受够了一般从内裤里弹了出来。谢廖沙愉悦地笑了几声，伸出舌尖在铃口上打了个圈儿，就将阿瑟尚未完全伸展的性器整个含了进去。

阿瑟发出一声响亮的低喘。

他的好友兼床伴口技惊人，阿瑟早就深有体会。谢廖沙用嗓子眼的肌肉紧紧地吸着他，还不忘用舌头来回抚慰敏感的中脊。没等他吞吐几回，阿瑟的喘息就突然拔高了一个调。他猛地推开了谢廖沙。

「等一下。」阿瑟调整着呼吸。「我还不想……」

谢廖沙盯着他。他扯起右边的嘴角，露出一个标志性的坏笑。「我的阿瑟啊，你什么时候变得这么敏感了？」

「我是太久没被你服务过了。」阿瑟诚实地说。「我们多久没见了？训练真的那么忙吗？」

「真的，你不知道，」谢廖沙眉飞色舞地说。「我的新教练，那个女人……」

阿瑟不可置信地摇了摇头。

「我勃起的鸡巴就在你的脸旁边，你竟然开始说那个女人？」

谢廖沙大笑了起来。他笑着亲了亲小阿瑟的冠部。

「走吧，我也太久没被你服务过了。」

*

「抱我嘛。」谢廖沙喘着粗气说。

「什么？」阿瑟眨了眨眼。他的手撑在谢廖沙的肩膀两边，谢廖沙泛着水光的双眼直直地盯着他。两人都因为持续的运动而气喘吁吁。

「你不是说我抱你抱得太轻柔了吗？」谢廖沙舔了舔嘴唇。「用力点。」

阿瑟直起身，他充血膨胀的性器暂时从谢廖沙的屁股里滑了出来。他把谢廖沙翻过去，后者的全身都非常红，连背后都是。汗水从他深金色的发丝中流下来，滚到起伏的肩胛骨上，湿漉漉、亮晶晶的。

谢廖沙太漂亮了。阿瑟想着。刚刚结束的比赛中，阿瑟也发现自己时不时盯着他的朋友出神。雪白的冰面上，对方的线条完美得不可思议。而当他热情又乖巧地扑进他的教练——那个高大的女人——的怀里时，阿瑟则会感到一丝轻微的嫉妒。

无论如何，他最好的朋友是我，今晚要和他共度良宵的也是我。阿瑟阴暗地想。

阿瑟着迷地舔了舔谢廖沙的耳垂，换来一声呜咽。然后，他用火热的胸口压住谢廖沙的后背，打桩机一般地动了起来。谢廖沙下意识地挣扎了一下，发出带着哭腔的破碎呻吟。阿瑟的手臂紧紧箍着他，不确定是否会在他的肋骨上留下淤青。

「好……啊……你最好了……阿瑟……」谢廖沙断断续续地说着，任由阿瑟把他压在床上顶弄。他很少对年轻的床伴完全放弃主动权，但阿瑟始终是不同的。

在阿瑟卖力的抽插下，谢廖沙的声音越来越虚，越来越高，到最后全身都轻微地抽搐起来。他拱起背脊，抓着床单无助地尖叫了一声，就射进了床单里。

阿瑟低声咒骂着，报复性地一口咬住谢廖沙的肩膀。

最后他脱力地倒在谢廖沙身上，抱着他滚了半圈，让两人一起躺在床上。

*

休息过后，谢廖沙拽着阿瑟钻进了旅馆房间狭小的淋浴间。两张床中的一张因为刚才的活动而一片狼藉。两人坐在另一张床上吃完了白天买的零食，看了一会电视，才决定今晚就在这张床上过夜。

阿瑟是什么时候和谢廖沙睡到一起的呢？

那恐怕是阿瑟二十年的人生中最艰难的夜晚。谢廖沙夺下他手中的酒瓶放到房间门外，帮他脱掉衣服，裹上被子，再钻进被子里搂住他冰冷颤抖的身体。他鬼使神差地寻找对方的嘴唇胡乱亲吻，还将沾满泪水的脸埋进他的肩窝里。谢廖沙不以为意地回应了这个充满酒气的吻，轻柔地摸着他的卷发。

翌日清晨醒来时，阿瑟望着在窗边伸懒腰的人影发呆。

我想，能让我们都轻松一些的话，为什么不呢？谢廖沙耸了耸肩。阿瑟才想起来昨晚对他来说也不容易。

事后的羞耻和尴尬于他们的场合实在是不必要的。毕竟谢廖沙不会指责，不会评判，不会疏远他，也不会泄露他们的秘密。谁说不能和最好的朋友上床呢？

他是他最好的朋友，是相性极佳的床伴，也是竞争对手。而暂时不尝试更深层的关系，也是他们之间的默契。

然而，就算真有什么又如何呢？或许也就像他们睡到一起一样，水到渠成。

或许呢。


End file.
